


Meet the Parents

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Weasley Family, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Harry and Draco have dinner at the Weasley's





	Meet the Parents

"I cannot believe that you want me to meet the Weasley's" How is this a good idea at all" "I mean I knew you were an idiot but really this is just madness" "They'll hate me"  
Harry looked at Draco "Course they won't. I love you so they will" Draco rolled his eyes "You have such a optimistic view of the world, I hate to break it to you Potter but not everyone is happy smiley forgiveness all the time" Harry smiled sadly at Draco "Not everyone is all blood status, power and dislike either, I would really like to introduce you to the Weasley's properly, new beginnings for everyone" Draco said nothing and looked at the floor. Harry reached over and gently rubbed Draco's shoulder. "I know its scary, but we can't hide out here forever. Tell you what, how about this weekend we visit the Weasley's and next weekend you can show me off to your mother"  
Draco hesitated for a moment before smiling almost shyly at Harry "Deal, but only if I get to plan our outfits for both weekends, your fashion sense is atrocious" Harry laughed "Fine fine I agree" 

"Draco honey stop worrying and go to sleep, its going to be fine" Draco didn't reply at first, choosing instead to sigh and bury his head in the pillow, grumbling something illegible. Harry rolled over and ran his hand through Draco's hair. Draco relaxed slightly and tilted his head towards Harry "I don't think I can do this"  
"I know" Harry murmured "but its gonna be okay, just relax and go to sleep" Harry lay there running his hand through Draco's hair until he heard his breathing even out, then rolled over and fell back asleep. 

"Draco stop pacing, you've been doing it for like 20 minutes now and you look exhausted" Harry looked worriedly over at his very agitated boyfriend, who was currently running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. "You know, if you really don't want to go we don't have too" Draco looked conflicted for a moment before his face set in determination "No we are going to go today, I have not spent all this time fretting to back out now" Harry smiled "Good cause its time to go"  
Draco's hand shook slightly as he grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar on the mantel. Harry stepped forward throwing the powder into the dancing flames, before saying "The Burrow" and disappearing. Draco, rather less confidently followed.

As Draco stepped out of the fireplace, he was struck with the smell of dinner cooking, the obligatory noisy chatter that comes with a large family and how at home Harry seemed. He seemed relaxed, in a way he only behaved at home, and Draco made the decision to try his utmost best to get along with these people.  
Soon enough Molly Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen, a wool creation in one hand. "Harry dear such a wonderful treat, come here" she and Harry embraced tightly before she turned her attention to Draco "oh and Draco honey aren't you looking well, here I made you a sweater" She thrust the green sweater towards him, grinning in delight when Draco accepted the gift. "Now dinner is almost ready so why don't you go see the others and I'll call all of you in soon" She waved them through to the next room before disappearing back to the kitchen. 

Draco stood anxiously in the doorway, hiding slightly behind Harry as he was assaulted by a gaggle of red headed humans. Draco's brief respite was soon over as the attention soon fell to him, and an awkward silence descended. Ron spoke up eventually "him Harry. Really" Draco felt Harry tense slightly in preparation to say something, but the girl beat him too it "Ronald Weasley you take that back right now! Harry is a very dear friend of ours and you should know to trust his judgment by now, so stop acting like a child and move on. School was forever ago Ron and holding schoolyard grudges is entirely pointless, so apologise to Harry, show Draco the new wizards chess set you just acquired and grow up"  
Ronald lapsed into a shocked silence for a moment before muttering "Sorry Harry and... Ron paused for a moment before spitting the name out like it hurt him "Malfoy"  
Ginny glared at Ron  
Luckily the tension was broken by the call for dinner. Everyone filed in and sat around the large table, that barely fitted into the tiny room. Draco found himself squashed between Harry and Bill Weasley.  
The conversation was mainly inane chatter for most of dinner, Draco mainly sat silently only answering direct questions. After what felt like years, the evening was finally over and Harry and Draco were preparing to leave. "Thank you for the dinner Mrs Weasley, it was most enjoyable" "Call me Molly Draco dear, and thank you, we will be seeing you again soon I hope" Draco glanced at Harry before replying "I should think so" 

Draco sank into the couch. "I can't believe I did it" Harry wandered over and lightly kissed the top of his forehead. "Im proud of you sweetie" Draco smirked at Harry "My mother is going to loove you" Harry groaned, sinking onto the couch next to Draco "I can't wait"


End file.
